THE MULTIVERSE
by P.L.2001
Summary: After the tragedy hit on Violet Parr and Wilbur Robinson is sent to the past. They must team up with Hiro Hamada and other heroes to solve the mystery and save the universe.
1. chapter 1

**1947 - Superheroes were illegal and were banned by government. With the help of Rick Dicker, former Supers get situated into normal life.**

 **1962 - Many former Supers went missing, which later revealed to be a plan by Buddy Pine. (A.K.A. Syndrome) After the incident on the Everjust ship, Supers became legal again with Winston Deaver's support.**

 **2007 - Lewis Anthonio was adopted by Bud and Lucille Robinson. Later changed his name to Cornelius Lewis Robinson.**

 **2032 - The superhero team called Big Hero 6 lead by Hiro Hamada defeated Dr.Callaghan and rescued his daughter, Abigail from the mysterious void.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **1964 - Western View Junior High**

Students studying in the classroom, their teacher talked about the history and began asking questions. At the back of the room, Violet Parr looked outside from the window.

"Good job, Meredith." Teacher smiled before seeing Violet turned to her notebook and drawing a picture of flying bird.

"Ms.Parr." He called, "Ms.Parr, are you finish your drawing?"

"Wha?, YES!!" She looked at him.

"Okay, could you come out in front of class, and draw a picture of the first airplane?"

Some of her classmate laughed at her as she walking to a blackboard and grabbed a tiny piece of chalk.

"Go on, Violet." said her teacher.

She began drawing on the blackboard, hearing something from her classmate.

"She's not gonna make it."

"You're doomed."

She didn't care and continue her drawing. When she finished, teacher staring with shocking eyes on her before asked her a question.

"Okay, can you explain anything about it?"

"It's invented by Orville and Wilbur Wright, they usually known as 'Wright Brothers'. What I draw is the first successful airplane in the world, it was completed in 17th December 1903." Violet explained. "It flew for only 15 seconds."

All students and teacher staring at her shocking.

"Can I go back to my seat?"

Violet put her stuff inside her locker, while her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger walking to her.

"Hey, Violet."

"Oh, Tony!!" She almost jump, "Hi, how is your class?"

"Messy like usual." He smiled. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!" She accepted, "Where're we going?"

"Meet me Metroville Stadium, at five p.m."

"OKAY!!!"

He left as Violet ran to toilet before screaming happily from the inside.

She sitting on her school bus, smiling as her brother watched her acting strange.

"Violet?"

"Whaaaatttttt?" She turned to him.

"Why're you so weird?" He asked, "Did Rydinger ask you again?"

"Nope."

"Then why're you smiling?"

"None of your business."

Suddenly, a man ran across the road before passing the bus.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

Violet and Dash seeing an old woman shouted, they looked at each other before tell driver to open the door.

After they came down, they ran into a dark alley.

"Should we call mom and dad?" Dash asked, after they changed their outfits.

"No, we can handle this." She put all her normal clothes inside her school bag before took out their mask. "He's just a burglar. What could go wrong?"

They smiled before put on their mask. They headed to the way that burglar went.

"This way!!" Dash shouted as he took Violet to the other alley, they saw a man jumped over a van. His hand holding a bag.

They followed him until he reached the road, he ran pass several cars make the car almost crash.

"SORRY!!" she yelled.

They found him stopped at front of theatre before he turned and saw them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Violet shouted.

He ran to them then...

 **BANG**

He fell on the ground as Violet and Dash gasped. They ran to him with full speed.

"Hey, hold on okay?" Violet looked at his body, his blood came out from his mouth as he cough. "I'm gonna call ambulance."

"G...go..." he lets out a word, "Go..away..."

"What?"

"Go away, take..y..your..family..." he put something inside her bag without her notice. "They're..coming."

The sibling glared at each other, Dash turned to him again.

"Who's coming?" Dash asked, "Hey, who's coming??!!"

His breathing became still, his eyes turned empty.

"Oh god." Violet murmered.

Police cars and an ambulance later found them, a body was lift into ambulance while police officer walked to Violet and Dash before ask them to come to police station to investigate the crime scene.

Violet and Dash changed their outfit back to normal before Violet was asked to give information.

She sitting in Interrogation Room until an old man came inside.

"Mr.Dicker."

"Ms.Parr. We meet again." Rick Dicker sat on the other side of table, "You know why they sent me, right?"

"Cause you know my family so well." she smiled.

"I called them to pick both of you up," he said, "But you have to tell me about what happened before."

"I thought you were retired."

"The program was re-opened, so I came back to do my job."

After they finished their conversation, Bob and Helen picked them up. On the car, Helen started a conversation.

"Did he shot you or something?"

"No." said Violet.

"Is anybody injured?"

"No." said Dash.

"Why you didn't tell me or dad?" She said in worried.

"Because I don't know it's gonna turn up like this." Violet answered, "We thought it's just a normal criminal like before but somebody shot him before we catch him."

"And he told us to run away then die in front of us." Dash continued.

"This is worse, you know?" said Helen, "Being superhero to protect people comes with responsibility. If somebody dies, it's gonna be your sin."

"I know about that, mom." said Violet.

"Honey, stop." Bob interrupted, "Please."

Helen saw something in his eyes, then she nodded.

"Okay."

They picked up Jack-Jack at Edna's before driving back home.

When they arrived at their house (Actually, Winston's house.), they had a dinner before went bathing. After Helen sent Jack-Jack to sleep and Bob finished teaching Dash's homework, the Parrs went to sleep except Violet.

She sat on her bed several minutes before went to her parent's room. She knocked the door then Bob came out.

"Can I talk to you?"

Father and daughter sitting beside swimming pool, after she told him everything, her eyes brimming in tears.

"You did your best, sweetie." He hugged her, "Being hero doesn't mean you can save everyone. Sometime, you have to let it go, it helps you feel better."

She looked at the pool for a minute.

"Tell me about Tony." Bob changed their subject. Violet confused at first but then she told him about their relationship.

"He asked me to hang out with him tomorrow." She broke the silence, "May I..."

"Okay."

"Wha?"

"You can go, but be back at eleven, deal?"

She smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you, dad."

After she went back to her room, she threw all stuff in her bag out and put things that necessary for the next day. She went to her bed and sleep without seeing a little piece of metal on her desk.

 **To be continued...**

(Better version, including prologue in Wattpad.)


	2. Wilbur's Part Time

**2039 - Robinson's Residence**

Wilbur Robinson watching his invention with his robot, Carl.

"I don't think this's gonna work." His robot looked at their work status in the computer.

"Nah, trust me." He smirked, "This will break the WORLD!!!"

"We'll all be dead if Mrs.Robinson finds out!!" Carl yelled with fear in his voice.

A weird machine covered with a big blue blanket standing on the desk. Wilbur grabbed his video camera and ready to record.

"Okay, Carl, you go there, wait for my signal." Wilbur told the robot.

"What signal?"

"When I snap my fingers..."

"The entire half of the universe dies?"

"What? NO!!" Wilbur swung his arms. "Did you watch too much movies? I don't have shiny gauntlet like that Grimace guy. I want you to film me showing my invention."

"Don't blame me if it's gone wrong." Carl walked behind the camera.

Wilbur jumped and stretched himself before turned his head back to a camera.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, ACTION!!" He snapped his finger as Carl pressed a recond button.

"Hello, my name is Wilbur Robinson, son of Cornelius Robinson. Of course everyone likes to travel to anywhere by human tubes, but this thing which I'm gonna show you will break the world."

Wilbur pulled his blanket out from his invention, showing a tablet with bunch of cable connecting with a lazer projector.

"Behold my 367th invention!!" He shouted, "This is the portable transporter. It can help you travel to anyplace on the world without your automatic flying car, all you have to do is put your destination in this tablet."

Wilbur walked to a tablet and activated the menu.

 _Input your destination code__

"Because it's the prototype, so I have to input code for now." Wilbur picked up his short note before typing a code in blank space.

 _Destination : San Diego, America_ _Press This Button To Confirm_

"And we're ready!!!" He smiled, "Prepare for the amazing thing in 3, 2, 1!!!"

He pressed the button.

The lazer started working and shot to the wall and the portal appeared.

"IT WORKS!!!!" Wilbur laughed. "HA HA HA HA!!! WOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Wilbur..." Carl stared at his machine with horror. "Wilbur..."

"WHAT!!??"

 **BOOM!!!!**

The transporter exploded and blow up everything in the room. Wilbur cough as black smoke slowly disappearing.

"MY WORK!!!!" Wilbur cried as he ran to his broken invention.

Suddenly, a tube came out from ceiling before Cornelius Robinson appeared.

"Wilbur, look likes we have to talk."

"Oh man." Carl whispered to himself.

"You have to come to my office, and clean entire floor as your punishment." Cornelius dragged his son to his flying car, while Carl cleaning garage.

"But dad."

"NO BUTS!!!!" Cornelius shouted. "Build more disaster thing and you will be grounded."

They arrived at Robinson Industries and went to parking lot. After Cornelius parked his car, he took his son walk inside his company.

"Take this." Cleaner gave her mop and shut a cleaner robot down, "Good luck!!"

She left Wilbur on 82th floor, in this floor surrounded with weird but smart inventors. Some of them creating new chemical while others making new math formulas. Wilbur looked around as he mopping the floor, scientist accidently dropped a toxic chemical which be able to melt the ground.

"DON'T!!!!" She push her hand in front of him.

"HEY!!!" Another scientist yelled at Wilbur after his mop crashed mini flying car.

"I'm sorry." Wilbur apologized.

"GO AWAY!!!"

"YOU RUINED MY WORK, MY ENTIRE YEAR WORK!!!!!"

"GO MOPPING AT YOUR HOUSE!!!"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE CLEANERS!!!???"

After Wilbur ran out from 82th floor which already turned to chaos, he dropped his mop and went to toilet for pee. When he finished, he walked to the sink and washed his hands while looking at the mirror.

"Calm down, Wilbur." He told himself, "Three hours and you're done."

He opened the door and went back mopping, but something caught his eyes.

He saw a man walking to lift lobby, that man wearing in dark blue suit, holding a bag.

Wilbur decided to follow him by went other lift. Leaving a mop on the floor.

Cleaners with a cup of coffee saw it, she whispered, "Oh, no."

Wilbur walked behind the mysterious man carefully, try not to create the sound. After he followed for several minutes, he saw him standing in front of his father's room.

Wilbur thought, _'He might be his father's employer, but it's still curious.'_

That man entered the room, Wilbur waited until he heard his father shouted in pain.

"DAD!!!" Wilbur yelled before he entered the room, seeing his father grunting on the floor. Wilbur turned to the other side of the room and saw him holding a stun gun.

He watched both of them before ran out from the room.

"Dad, are you okay?" Wilbur shook Cornelius.

"He took it," said Cornelius, "SECURITY!!!"

All guards followed him along the way down, he used his stun gun shoot at guards give him a pathway to escape, as he reached to parking lot and started his car, many guards shot the car with stick guns.

"He's escaping!!"

"GO GO GO!!!"

The man drove his car backwards, killing several guards to death.

"Dad, stay here." Wilbur told his father, "I'm gonna get it back."

"Don't..., too dangerous." said Cornelius.

"I'll return." Wilbur smiled as he took his father's car key.

Wilbur ran out from the room after Cornelius passed out, he ran into the nearest lift then went down to parking lot.

He activated his father's car before following that guy.

"There must have some weapon here."

His flying car flying through the sky while Wilbur searching a button to activate weapon, he pressed as he found out.

"All right, you can do this."

He shot on another car, but nothing happened. It has a shield.

"WHAT??"

The man noticed him, so he turned his flying car to time-machine mode. He put year, month, and date respectively before his car shot the laser out and created a portal.

Wilbur then shot a hook from his car, the hook stuck on the other car.

The man then entered the portal with Wilbur and sent them both to the past.

 **To be continued...**

(Better version on Wattpad.)


	3. Unidentified Flying Object

**1964 - Metroville Stadium**

A car stopped at front of the stadium, Violet got out from a car and talked to her parent.

"We'll be around here for a while." said Bob. "In case something happen, you know what to do."

"Yes, dad." She pulled up her sweater sleve, showing another red suit inside it. Her gloves and boots hiding inside her bag.

"See you soon, sweetie." said Helen. "How will you come home?"

"Tony's mom."

"Okay." Helen kissed her daughter forehead. "Have a nice day."

"Bye." Violet smiled as a car went away.

Violet looked at the big advertisement, it showed the big word.

 _THE BEATLES_ _LIVE IN METROVILLE_

Violet laughed as she freaking out because she always do her superhero works and homeworks without knowing, until her boyfriend called her.

"Hi, Violet."

"Hi, Tony!!" She grinned like usual. "Why I don't know anything about this?? This is awesome!!"

Tony smiled as he told her, "Last time when I went to your house, I saw your vinyl and posters. So I asked my parent to bought these tickets, one for me, one for you."

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"The show starts at 6:30, let's go." Tony and Violet ran into the entrance.

 _Before this dance is through_ _I think I'll love you, too_ _I'm so happy when you dance with me_ _I don't wanna kiss or hold your hand_ _If it's funny try and understand_ _There is really nothing else I'd rather do_ _'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

"Hey, Tony." Violet asked after the concert went on for an hour.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something..." She looked at him straight.

"What?"

Her face went down for a while, realising if she told him, he would be brainwashed again. "Nothing."

"Okay."

 _If somebody tries to take my place_ _Let's pretend we just can't see his face_ _In this world there's nothing I would rather do_ _'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

 **BOOMMMMMM!!!!!**

Screaming appeared from every people in the stadium. The Beatles members all ran away to escape.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, RUN!!" Violet dragged him away from stadium.

After they went down to exit, many people around them screaming for help.

"Tony, go now." Violet grabbed her bag, "I will follow."

Violet ran away to the nearest toilet without listen to Tony's question. Later, Violet came out as one of the Incredibles.

At the outside of stadium, Tony didn't run like others. Instead, he waited right there for Violet.

He saw a little girl crying, he ran to her without hesitate.

"Hey, where is your parent?" He asked,

"I don't know."

"I will take you to safety." He took her in his arms before seeing a big craft flying in the sky. "Oh shit."

A craft released something like gun down before all of them began shooting at people. When a people was hit, that person disappeared immediately.

Suddenly, the Incredibles jumped out from nowhere and destroying those guns.

Violet created force field and crash them into the ground.

"I and your mother will crush that craft down, Dash, get everyone around here to safety, Violet, take Jack-Jack with you. Tell him to use his laser eyes." Mr.Incredible told his family before left them with his wife.

Dash ran and rescued every people as the gun continued shooting. Violet then holding Jack-Jack and turned his direction to those flying guns.

"Laser eyes!!!" said Violet, "PEW PEW PEW!!!"

Jack-Jack shot those guns down with laser, Violet smiled as Jack-Jack began sniffling.

"AH-CHOOOO!!!!!"

"JACK-JACK!!" Violet gasped as Jack-Jack went flying on the sky by his fart before landed on one of their laser guns.

It headed to him, ready to strike. Jack-Jack began crying and released electric shock on all of them.

Jack-Jack fell down but was catched by Elastigirl.

"Good job, little boy." Elastigirl hold him as he laugh again.

Mr.Incredible stood on the craft and punched its wall several times to get in, but nothing happened until more laser guns came out from its wall. All of them aimed at him.

"Oh, no."

He jumped down from the sky and grabbed metal cable which linking on each guns.

Tony ran along with others then he heard a worrying voice.

"Is anybody saw my kid? Did you see my kid?"

"Is her yours?" Tony ran to that woman.

"Yes, thank you." She took her from his arms.

Tony relieved, but the fighting sound distracted him. He looked at Elastigirl smashing at those guns.

"Will they finish it?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah, they will." said Tony, "They're Supers."

Laser guns used their cable and smacked Elastigirl in her face, Dash saw her falling to the ground.

"MOM!!!"

Dash rushed to her with full speed while laser guns aiming at her.

 **PEW!!!!**

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Elastigirl cried as she saw her son pushed her away and got hit by laser. He disappeared in front of her eyes.

"RUN, VI, RUN!!!!" Mr.Incredible yelled as he lost his chance to jumped on that craft. Violet saw her father disappeared.

Violet noticed her mother was in danger, she created her force field and sent her to Elastigirl.

Elastigirl sent Jack-Jack to Violet, "Take care, I love you."

"Mom, NO!!!" Violet and Jack-Jack cried as she stretched herself to protect her kids and disappeared.

Violet sobbed as she turned invisible and ran away from them until she accidently tripped and turned visible again while Jack-Jack landing safely.

Tony saw her fell so he ran to her. He noticed her mask on the ground.

She turned her face to him and they both gasped.

"Tony, I can explain..."

"NOT NOW!!" He dragged them both from disaster after he picked her mask up.

All guns follow them without stopping as they running away from them until they reached dead-end.

All of them aiming at Violet.

Tony grabbed Violet arms before saying goodbye to her, then distracted them and gave her mask back. As he ran, he heard Violet crying and not so long, everything went black.

 **To be continued...**


	4. First Encounter

**1964 - One Week After The Incident**

After Tony was gone, Violet and Jack-Jack managed to escape by her father's friend, uncle Lucius (A.K.A. Frozone). He saved them and took them back home.

Few days later. In the funeral, they buried empty coffins and everyone dressed in black. Many Supers came and dress as normal. Of course, everyone cried for them, but the person who took harder than anyone is Violet.

She didn't go to school, in fact, she didn't do anything except eating, sleeping, and crying while Edna taking care of Jack-Jack.

She was alone.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in."

Karen (A.K.A. Voyd) entered her house, she saw her watching a t.v. show which Dash likes very much.

Karen dropped her bag on the table before sitting beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming."

"I bought this, you might love it." She opened her bag and took out a potato snack.

Violet gave her sad smile before eating her snack.

"I'm sorry for your family." said Karen.

"It's okay."

They talked like that for hours, after they finished.

"In case something happens, you can call me anytime." Karen gave her phone number.

"Thanks."

Violet used auto-driving mode on Incredibile to take her to Edna's.

When she arrived, she looked at security camera, Edna walked to her camera.

" _Oh, Violet. Come in!!_ "

"Hi, E, how's Jack-Jack?" She greeted her before entered Edna's house.

"He's fine." She said, "But you have to rest."

"What?"

"I know you weren't sleeping for days, I know just looking at your eyes."

Edna led her to Jack-Jack, who playing his game, smiling. She sat besides Jack-Jack.

"Do you hungry?, I have some foods in my kitchen."

"No, thanks." She smiled, "I came here to watch Jack-Jack and I just want to talk to you."

"Okay." Edna sat on her sofa. "Hit me."

"I don't know what to do." She sighed, looking at Jack-Jack. "Thanks for take care him, I don't think I'm ready."

"Hey, when I was your age," said Edna, "I like screaming to sky, it makes me feel good."

"Really?"

"Yes, when you go home, try it." Edna grinned, "If it doesn't work, then go fight crime like you always do."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and this is my new tracker." Edna showed her a new tracker, it looks like the last one that Jack-Jack broke on Everjust. "When you want to take him home, take this too."

After they sent Jack-Jack to his bed, Violet went home and walked to swimming pool.

Her tears falling on her cheek as she thought about her family.

 _"I hope you guys still here." She cried. "Dash, if you come back, I will give you everything I want."_ _"Everything I want?" She heard her younger brother voice from behind._ _"Dash?" She looked at him before hugged him tightly._ _"I'm sorry to leave you." Dash hugged her back as she cried. "but you have to move on."_ _"What? Dash, you came back, why would I?"_ _"I'm sorry, sis." Dash released her, "You have to wake up."_ _Violet saw him walking to her parent, they smiled sadly._ _"Wait, don't go!!!" She sobbed as she ran to them._ _"We love you, sweetie." said Bob._

Her eyes opened, as she looked around and saw nothing. She screamed painfully and smash her both hands to the floor.

She walked back to her room and noticed something on her desk. She picked it up and looked at it carefully then memories replayed inside her head.

She went to her closet and opened it, showing her supersuit hanging. Without hesitate, she took it out with her mask.

"I promise, I won't make you guys disappointed."

Both flying car came out from the portal above of Metroville. A hook still stucking on the other flying car.

"Let's see how can you hold this thing!!" Wilbur smirked as he pushed another button.

His car started pulling a hook, dragging another car back to him.

A man in other car then opened his window before aiming his gun at him.

 **BANG**

A bullet hit Wilbur's car, but Wilbur grinned.

"This car is bulletproof, ASSHOLES!!!!"

A man then switch his gun to grenade. This time, he smirked at Wilbur.

"What is he doing?"

That man threw his grenade on Wilbur's car as his car changing its direction. A grenade landed perfectly on Wilbur's jet engine.

"Oh," Wilbur looked at his car wing. "Damn it."

 **BOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!**

As Wilbur lost his controls, a man used his gun and switch to laser mode, then cut a hook chain out from his car.

Wilbur saw the car that he followed disappeared in the sky. He turned his head to controller which now showing only big red word.

 ** _DANGER!!!_**

"Shit, shit, SHIT!!!" He shouted as the car falling down.

Wilbur randomly pushing all of this car buttons, then a big parachute was released from the back of his car.

"Thank god!!" He relieved as his car slow down from falling and landed on the building ceiling.

"Is anything worse than this?" He spoke to himself before his controllers released big smoke out on his face. "Perfect."

He got out from the car and grabbed some tool from a drawer. He then found a gun inside it.

"Why I didn't see it sooner?" He murmered before switch to shrinking mode then shot his car to toy model size. "Great!!"

Suddenly, he got a big punch from nothing, as he fell to the floor and looked around. He saw nothing.

"What the hell? AH!!" He got swing around before crashed on the floor.

He then grabbed his gun and switched to stun mode and shooting everywhere until he was smashed on from behind.

He fell to the ground again and seeing a girl in red suit appeared at front of him.

"WAIT, WAIT, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Wilbur yelled.

"That shit from the sky, WAS IT YOU?" She choked him before pushed him to the wall.

"What? Who?"

"DON'T LIE!!!!" She yelled.

"I'M WILBUR ROBINSON, I CAME FROM FUTURE AFTER I FOLLOWED SOMEONE WHO STOLE MY FATHER THINGS!!!" He yelled with afraid voice, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"

Violet looked at a terrified boy before released him.

"Thanks." He sighed loudly, "If I had white flag, I would show it right now."

Violet watched him and thinking, He's from the future, then he might know something about this.

She finally decided, "If you don't want to die, come with me."

 **To be continued...**


	5. A Clue From The Dead Man

**1964 - Parr's** House

Violet brought him to her house before tied him with rope on her chair.

"Okay, how did you get here?" Violet looked directly at him.

"I told you." Wilbur said.

"Then I want you to tell me again," She smirked, "with more details."

"What? So you can.." He asked back before Violet showed her force field power. "OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING."

Wilbur began telling his story to Violet since the beginning, she almost laugh when he told about his broken invention and get caught by his father, but got her attention back when he talked about thief and how ended up here.

"What did he steal?"

"I don't know."

"Did you lying?"

"No."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Then, I can't trust you."

"NO!" Wilbur shouted, "Listen to me, you have to let me go so I can go back to my father."

"Luckily, you still have father."

"What? you will kill him?"

"No, I won't."

He noticed her face turned sad, he then changing their subject.

"Well, what're you? Superheroes?" Wilbur confused.

"I thought you were gonna ask me to untie you."

"That was before, I don't want now."

Violet sighed then untied him, she expected him to attack her, but he didn't and still sitting on his chair.

"Thanks, this is better. Hoooo."

"You're right, I'm superheroes." Violet spoke, "Actually, when normal people knows my secret identity, government team always wipe those memories out."

"Soooooo..."

"Promise me that you will keep this as a secret."

"Yes, yes, I will."

"Ok, so I can take this thing out." Violet took her mask off, "My name is Violet Parr."

"Wait a minute, can you tell me why you didn't send me to police or something?" Wilbur asked.

"Because you're from the future." said Violet, "I brought you here because I think you might know this thing."

She showed him a piece of metal which she found in her room.

"That's microbot." Wilbur took it from her hand, "How did you get this?"

"Few days before, I ran after someone who stole a bag from old woman." She explained, avoiding about her family. "I thought it's only normal crime until he was shot by someone."

"Did you see who shot him?"

"No, a bullet came out from nowhere. He gave this to me before he dies."

"Then we have to find that old woman, and ask the creator of this thing."

"Do you know him?" Violet asked.

"Yes, he's famous." He grinned, "In my time."

"Then we have to go to him now!!"

"Right!!" Wilbur picked his minicar up from his pocket. "Where's my gun?"

"Here." She threw it at him as he walked to her large living room, and set his minicar on the floor.

"Move." He told her to stay away from a minicar and activated his gun to expand mode.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

He shot at his minicar and it then turned to a big flying car, but its right wing went missing.

"Oh, I forgot."

The car released black smoke out to them, again.

"So that's mean you have to fix it so you can go to the future." Violet asked him after changing her clothes.

"Yep." He took his gun to scan mode, then it showing his car damage and how to fix, including duration. "I think I must stick around here for couple days."

Violet gave him boring eyes before told him that he can stay in her brother's room until he finish his fixing.

"Anyway, where's your family?" Wilbur asked.

Her face became mad and sad at the same time, then spoke. "They're gone."

"Oh, sorry'bout that." He looked down, feeling guilty. "You don't have to tell me how, okay?"

She nodded and gave him sad smile before leaving a room.

Wilbur looked at everything inside Dash's room, before noticed a book opening on his desk.

 _New Math For Life_

He smiled sadly as he put a book back on the bookshelf.

A day later, they walked out from Violet's house.

"Violet, if you don't mind..." Wilbur walked to her with her parents wallet. "Well, I don't have any clothes."

"You can use it, I already got salary from Mr.Deavor."

"Who's Mr.Deavor?"

"He's a billionare. He supports all supers around the world." Violet told him, "Including my family, but now there's only me and my youngest brother."

"Where is he?"

"Aunt Edna's, she's very close to my family, so she takes care of him because I'm not ready."

"Okay, let's go then." He ended their conversation before entered Incredibile in normal car mode.

"Incredibile, take us to..." Violet commanded her father car.

"Not necessary." Wilbur interrupted.

"Do you know how to drive?" Violet asked, "How old are you, actually?"

"Fifteen."

"But you doesn't have a driving license!!"

"Why I need to have it?" He smirked and started the car then they drove away from a big house.

"Here, go straight." She guided him until they arrived at the big building. "There you are."

Incredibile stopped at front of DevTech where ran by Winston Deavor. They walked inside the building and went to reception.

"Who're we going to?" Wilbur asked.

She ignored his question as they went to receptionist.

"Excuse me, Do you already have an appointment?"

"No, we don't." Violet answered, "We came here to meet Mr.Deavor."

"Your name, please?"

"Violet Parr."

"Ok, this way please." Receptionist let them to Mr.Deavor's room.

They waited few minutes before Winston Deavor opened the door to greet them.

"Hey, Violet!!" He smiled at her, "We meet again, who is this guy?"

"Wilbur, Violet's friend." He shook his hand with Winston.

"Violet, does he know?" Winston turned to Violet.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that he will not open his mouth?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then." Winston grinned before let them inside his room. "What can I help you?"

"I want a security camera footage from a week ago, can you access them?" Violet asked, "We're finding someone around here, she was right there when Dash and I ran after that guy who died."

"Easy peasy." Winston opened his computer before a big screen showing Parrs sibling ran out from their bus.

"Rewind 10 seconds." said Violet, after the footage went back playing. An old woman came out from an alley.

" _SOMEBODY HELP!!!_ "

"Stop!!" Violet pointed at that woman, "Do you have her information?"

"Wait a minute."

The screen zoomed at the old woman before linking with data from government.

"Here it is!!" Winston clicked his mouse, "Her name is Christina Flarguson, 64 years old, living alone after her family died from the car crash since 1952."

"Could you give me an address?" Violet turned to him.

"Here, take it." Winston printed a paper and gave it to her, Violet thanked him before she and Wilbur left the office and got in their car.

"Where're we going?" Wilbur asked.

"Here." She gave him a paper and told her car to activate GPS.

"Wow, are you sure this is 60s?"

"Just drive." She pinched his arm before the car drove away from DevTech.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
